Topeng Kaca
by Haruna Shirayuki
Summary: Shirley tidak bisa dikelabui dengan segala kepura-puraan Lelouch. Meski Lelouch telah memakai topeng dan bersandiwara, Shirley tidak bisa tertipu. Tidak dengan topeng wajah bosannya, tidak juga dengan topeng Zero yang ia kenakan. Shirley selalu bisa melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Selalu./ LelouchShirley/


Summary: Shirley tidak bisa dikelabui dengan segala kepura-puraan Lelouch. Meski Lelouch telah memakai topeng dan bersandiwara, Shirley tidak bisa tertipu. Tidak dengan topeng wajah bosannya, tidak juga dengan topeng Zero yang ia kenakan. Shirley selalu bisa melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Selalu.

Warning: Runa berusaha membuat Lelouch dan Shirley di sini tetap IC. Semoga berhasil. Untuk yang alergi dengan pair LelouchShirley silahkan klik tombol back :)

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Shirley ada di sana ketika kecelakaan lalu lintas itu terjadi. Kecelakaan mobil milik sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua dan seorang lelaki sombong. Shirley tahu bahwa lelaki sombong itulah yang bersalah. Ia menabrak mobil suami istri itu dari belakang namun menuding mereka yang bersalah. Shirley melihat sekelilingnya dengan gamang. Orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya menonton kejadian itu, tapi tidak ada yang mau membantu. Dari balik bahu orang-orang yang berkerumun, ia bisa melihat Lelouch dan Rivalz juga ada di tempat itu. Shirley ingin membela suami istri tersebut, tapi Shirley tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Belum sempat Shirley berpikir lebih lanjut, tudingan lelaki sombong itu berhenti begitu saja ketika mendapati mobilnya terseret mobil derek—Lelouch yang melakukannya. Lelaki itu tergopoh-gopoh mengejar mobil derek sambil berteriak. Ketika telinga Shirley berdenging akibat tawa yang meledak hebat di sekitarnya, kedua alisnya bertaut saat mendapati Lelouch dengan wajah bosannya. Pandangan mata ametis pemuda itu seolah terkunci oleh buku yang dibacanya. Tidak ada perasaan bangga atau apapun atas apa yang ia lakukan pada lelaki sombong itu. Padahal di sampingnya Rivalz tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya keluar.

Shirley mengernyit tidak suka. Kedua mata hijau zaitun miliknya menyipit ke arah Lelouch, mengamati pemuda berwajah bosan itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian Shirley tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa sesungguhnya Lelouch—

—mengenakan topeng.

* * *

**Topeng Kaca**

**© Haruna Shirayuki**

Code Geass © CLAMP

* * *

Pertemuan pertama Shirley Fenette dan Lelouch Lamperouge tidaklah menyenangkan sebenarnya. Ketika sepasang mata hijau zaitunnya bersinobrok dengan iris ametis Lelouch untuk pertama kalinya, Shirley langsung memvonis dirinya untuk tidak berada terlalu dekat dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Lelouch—sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa. Hanya saja Lelouch terlihat tidak peduli dengan apapun, memandang teman-teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dan setiap kali Shirley melirik Lelouch—kapanpun, dimanapun—pemuda itu selalu memasang ekspresi datar dengan kebosanan tersimpan dalam bola matanya yang indah

'Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?' gumam Shirley sebal ketika ia mendapati tatapan datar Lelouch untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memalingkan wajah pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia baru saja bertemu pandang dengan Lelouch, namun sedetik kemudian keduanya saling melempar tatapan ke arah yang lain.

Pada awalnya, Shirley tidak menyukai Lelouch. Benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Shirley manarik kembali kata-kata dan asumsinya mengenai Lelouch.

Hari dimana Shirley menyadari Lelouch menggenakan topeng kaca di wajahnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Shirley mulai menerka-nerka alasan Lelouch mengunakan topeng. Lalu pertanyaan dalam benaknya berkembang tak terkendali. Apa yang Lelouch rasakan? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Mengapa ia selalu memasang ekspresi datar yang sama setiap hari?

Rasa penasaran akan Lelouch mulai merayapi diri Shirley. Mulanya hanya sekedar keingintahuan belaka, namun perlahan mulai berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar menyita pikiran Shirley. Tanpa sadar, Shirley mulai melirik Lelouch diam-diam. Tanpa sadar, Shirley sering mendapati dirinya mengamati Lelouch lekat-lekat. Tanpa sadar, Shirley membiarkan bayangan Lelouch berlarian dalam benaknya tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Tanpa sadar, Shirley mulai jatuh hati pada Lelouch.

* * *

Entah bagaimana mulanya, kabar Shirley yang menyukai Lelouch telah menyebar luas di seantero Ashford Academy. Shirley merasa ia bisa mati kapanpun jika bertemu Lelouch karena malu yang teramat sangat. Seingatnya, Shirley hanya bercerita tentang perasaan terpendamnya itu hanya kepada teman sekamarnya dan sang ketua OSIS. Shirley tahu kedua sahabat baiknya itu bukanlah orang yang gemar bergosip dan membocorkan rahasia orang. Lalu, bagaimana kabar itu bisa menyebar cepat?

Hari itu Shirley berada di ruang OSIS seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari ini ia menghindari Lelouch semampunya. Rasanya jantungnya berkerja berlebihan setiap kali ia bertatapan atau bertemu dengan Lelouch. Shirley menghela nafas panjang, merasa lelah karena terus-menerus menghindari Lelouch. Tapi Shirley tahu ia tidak akan sanggup bertemu Lelouch.

Suara pintu berkeriut pelan menyita perhatian Shirley dari dokumen-dokumen yang tengah ia rapikan. Shirley mengangkat wajahnya. Daun pintu yang mengayun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Lelouch yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dengan setumpuk dokumen di tangannya.

"Ah, Shirley! Apa kau melihat _kaichou_?"

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Shirley dengan cepat. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, berharap Lelouch tidak melihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Tapi sayangnya keinginan Shirley tersebut tidak terkabul karena Lelouch sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Kini pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Shirley yang masih menunduk.

"Wajahmu merah. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Shirley menggeleng pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika merasakan darah mengalir cepat dari balik pembuluh. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dalam suatu melodi yang menghentak-hentak. Ah, Shirley membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri; berada di dekat Lelouch membahayakan kesehatan jantungnya. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Shirley bisa mencium aroma parfum Lelouch yang maskulin. Aromanya begitu memabukkan hingga Shirley berpikir ia bisa saja menarik Lelouch dan memeluknya. Beruntung, akal sehatnya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik sehingga ia menolak mentah-mentah pikiran bodohnya tersebut.

"Err, Lulu…" ujar Shirley ragu-ragu dengan nada setengah berbisik. Lelouch tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun tapi Shirley tahu ia menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ingin minta maaf…"

Sebelah alis Lelouch terangkat naik ke atas, "Untuk apa?"

"Menganai kabar yang beredar tentang kau dan aku…" Shirley mati-matian berusaha untuk bisa mengatur irama debaran jantungnya. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Shirley melanjutkan. Gadis itu menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya yang gugup tidak karuan, "Kau pasti tidak merasa nyaman… Aku minta maaf telah menyusahkanmu."

"TIdak perlu minta maaf. Kau gadis yang baik, Shirley. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyusahkanku." balas Lelouch dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Shirley mengangkat wajahnya, lupa untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Ia terpaku menatap Lelouch yang tersenyum sekilas.

Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Shirley berani bersumpah ia melihat Lelouch tersenyum. Singkat memang, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyimpannya sebagai kepingan ingatan yang paling berharga bagi Shirley.

"Apa kau merasa keberatan? Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai berita itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengambil pusing masalah itu." jawab Lelouch datar. "Kau juga sebaiknya melakukan hal yang sama."

Shirley terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Sementara itu Lelouch mengatur dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya. Ia melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, "Aku harus pergi. Nunnally pasti sudah menungguku."

Shirley mengangguk singkat, "Sampaikan salamku pada Nunna-_chan_."

Lelouch melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Shirley sendirian di ruang OSIS yang besar itu.

Apa yang Lelouch pikirkan? Apa yang Lelouch rasakan? Apa yang akan Lelouch lakukan? Shirley ingin tahu lebih dalam mengenai Lelouch. Ia ingin tahu setiap sudut dalam labirin hati Lelouch yang rumit. Ia ingin tahu setiap letupan emosi yang Lelouch rasakan.

Semula hanya itu yang Shirley pikirkan. Lalu pertanyaan pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi lebih spesifik.

_**Apa yang Lelouch pikirkan tentangku?**__ Apa ia menganggap aku gadis yang menyebalkan? Atau ia mengira aku sama dengan gadis lain yang menyukainya karena ketampanannya? _

_**Apa yang Lelouch rasakan tentangku?**__ Apa ia menganggapku sama dengan temannya yang lain? Apa ia membenciku? Apa ia memiliki gadis yang disukainya?_

Shirley benar-benar ingin tahu.

* * *

Sore itu Shirley baru saja datang ke ruang OSIS ketika Milly memintanya untuk mencari sang wakil ketua OSIS. Shirley sudah mengitari seluruh penjuru Ashford Academy, namun ia belum menemukan Lelouch dimana pun. Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah hampir menyerah ketika mata beriris zaitun miliknya menangkap sosok Lelouch tengah berbaring di rerumputan hijau di halaman belakang sekolah.

Shirley berjalan sepelan mungkin menghampiri Lelouch yang terlelap. Sebuah buku terbuka di atas dadanyaa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi; Lelouch beraada di tempat ini untuk membaca hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Selengkung senyum manis tergambar di wajahnya ketika mendapati wajah Lelouch yang terlihat begitu damai. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi datar maupun wajah bosan yang menghiasi dirinya. Tidak ada topeng yang tersemat di wajahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shirley melihat Lelouch tanpa topeng.

Shirley mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, mencuri diam-diam wajah damai Lelouch dalam jepretan kamera. Shirley tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa bahagia. Sayangnya, Shirley tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmati wajah tanpa topeng Lelouch karena pemuda itu terbangun tidak lama kemudian.

Lelouch tersentak kaget, terburu-buru bangkit ketika mendapati Shirley duduk di sampingnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shirley?"

Shirley mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanyapadamu, Lulu. _Kaichou_ mencarimu kemana-mana tadi."

"Aku ketiduran." balas Lelouch singkat seraya membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel di rambutnya. Shirley tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Pandangannya terkunci oleh keindahan senja yang melunturi kanvas langit dengan semburat warna lembayung yang cantik. Sinar matahari yang tadi terasa menyengat kini berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya lembut yang menenangkan.

Lelouch terdiam, membiarkan pemandangan senja yang cantik melunturkan segala beban yang ia pikul sejak kecil; kemarahan dan dendam. Dulu ia sangat suka menatap matahari terbenam bersama Nunnally dan sang ibu, Ratu Marianne. Sebelum peristiwa naas itu menjungkirbalikkan kehidupannya. Lelouch bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menikmati senja seperti saat ini.

"_Ne_, Lulu…"

Suara halus milik Shirley menyeret kesadaran Lelouch yang sempat melayang ke masa lalu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh. Shirley tidak balas menatapnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk kakinya tertekuk. Sinar mentari yang keemasan jatuh menimpa Shirley, membuat gadis itu tampak berkilau lembut.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus mengenakan topeng?"

Lelouch tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka Shirley akan menanyakan hal ini. Ah, tidak. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang menyadari topeng yang ia kenakan. Bukankah Lelouch telah bersandiwara dengan begitu baik?

Ekspresi kaget di wajah Lelouch berganti dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang kau maksud, Shirley? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu." keluh Shirley sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya di balik topeng yang kau gunakan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan." Jangan panggil dia Lelouch Lamperouge jika ia tidak bisa berpura-pura. Setengah dari hidup Lelouch dipenuhi oleh kebohongan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti berpura-pura." Shirley memutar bola matanya. Ia menoleh dan membiarkan Lelouch menjadi satu-satu objek yang tertangkap retina matanya, "Apa kau takut menjadi dirimu sendiri, Lulu? Apa kau membenci dirimu sendiri?"

Lelouch tersenyum getir. Sepertinya percuma untuk terus berpura-pura. Sejujurnya Lelouch pun tidak ingin bersumbunyi di balik topeng. Namun ia harus melakukan ini. Demi Nunnally. Demi dendam yang ingin ia balaskan atas kematian sang ibu. Dan demi dirinya sendiri…

Lelouch memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin semilir membelai halus wajahnya, "Ya, aku mengenakan topeng. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya."

Helaian rambut coklat Shirley bergerak pelan ketika gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya. Hanya saja—"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"—kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Mengerti?"

Lelouch tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terperangah mendengar penyataan Shirley barusan. Kedua mata ametisnya membulat. Lidahnya terasa kelu hingga ia tidak bisa menagatakn apapun.

"Kau itu pemuda yang menarik, Lulu. Kau tidak harus bersikap baik atau memakai topeng agar orang lain menyukaimu."

Lelouch membiarkan Shirley kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Meskipun asumsi Shirley tadi sangatlah salah namun Lelouch tidak menyangka gadis berisik seperti Shirley mampu menyelami kepribadiannya yang berlapis-lapis dengan baik.

"Aku ingin mengetahui dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang dapat kau percaya, Lulu." Sebuah senyum manis merekah di bibir merah Shirley. Pandangan gadis itu melembut, membuat Lelouch dapat merasakan kehangatan ganjil dalam tatapan mata Shirley. "Jika kau merasa lelah, kau tidak memakai topeng di hadapanku. Aku akan selalu mencintai Lulu seperti apapun dirimu."

Menyadari ia baru saja mengatakan isi hatinya, Shirley buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, jauh lebih merah dibandingkan tomat masak. Shirley menundukkan wajahnya, merasa luar biasa malu pada Lelouch. Shirley merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

Tidak ada komentar apapun yang Lelouch berikan, membuat Shirley penasaran untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Shirley mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, mengintip Lelouch dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik.

Satu patahan nafas tertahan di tenggorokan Shirley ketika ia melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Lelouch. Bukan senyum palsu ataupun senyum sopan yang kerap kali Lelouch berikan. Sebuah senyum tulus yang tidak pernah Shirley lihat. Dan yang paling membuat Shirley terkejut adalah Lelouch tidak mengenakan topengnya sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Shirley…"

Wajah Shirley semakin merona.

* * *

Shirley merasa dunianya jungkir balik dalam sekejap.

Dunianya yang damai dan tenang runtuh dalam satu kedipan mata. Kemunculan Zero dan The Black Knights membuat hidupnya berantakan. Semula ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Semula ia menganggap para pemberontak itu hanya menginginkan kemerdekaan tanah kelahiran mereka. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sementara hingga ayahnya menjadi korban dari peristiwa tragis di Narita.

Mulai detik itu, Shirley mengutuk Zero dan The Black Knights.

Bukankah Zero mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sekutu untuk pihak lemah yang tidak memegang senjata? Lalu, mengapa ia melibatkan warga sipil yang tidak bersalah dalam pertempuran? Bahkan… Zero lah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas paara warga yang tidak bersalah?

Tidak hanya itu, kemunculan Zero juga mengubah Lelouch. Jika sebelumnya pemuda itu membangung tembok pembatas dengan siapapun, kali ini Shirley merasa tembok itu semakin menebal. Jika sebelumnya Lelouch mengenakan topeng di wajahnya, kali ini pemuda itu memasang topeng lainnya. Sebuah topeng di atas wajahnya yang sudah tertutup topeng.

Topeng yang tidak bisa Shirley lepaskan.

Meski mengutuki Zero dan perbuatannya, entah kenapa Shirley tidak bisa membawa dirinnya membenci Zero. Meski Zero telah membuat ayah tercintanya meregang nyawa, entah kenapa Shirley tidak bisa membenci Zero.

Shirley melangkah ragu menyusuri pelabuhan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan perang. Hati nuraninya berteriak untuk menghentikan ini. Ia mengikuti Lelouch, ia meragukan Lelouch. Shirley percaya Lelouch sepenuhnya dan tidak ingin membiarkan siapapun membuatnya ragu. Tapi… Shirley ingin membuktikan kebenaran bahwa Lelouch bukanlah bagian dari The Black Knights.

Entah ini merupakan keberuntungan atau kesialan, KnightMare yang digunakan oleh Zero hancur di hadapannya. Shirley menggigit bibir bawahnya, berjalan pelan menuju Zero yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Srak.

Shirley menginjak sebuah pistol. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Shirley mengambil pistol tersebut. Shirley akan membunuh Zero. Shirley akan menghentikan serangkain teror ini. Shirley akan membalas kematian sang ayah…

"Pistol milik Zero…" Shirley mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Zero. Jemari lentiknya bersiap menarik pelatuk, "Dengan ini… Aku akan…"

Namun sebuah hal tidak tidak terduga terjadi. Topeng yang Zero kenakan meluncur jatuh, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang tidak sadarkan diri. Darah mengucur dari pipinya. Kedua mata Shirley terbelalak. Sosok itu… Ia—

—Lelouch.

Jadi inikah topeng Lelouch yang lainnya? Topeng Zero yang ia kenakan untuk mengelabui semua orang, termasuk Shirley?

Shirley masih berada dalam fase terguncang ketika Villetta Nu datang. Wanita licik itu tampak gembira mendapati fakta bahwa seorang Brittanian seperti Lelouch merupakan Zero. Wanita berkulit tan itu berceloteh panjang mengenai apa yang akan ia terima karena berhasil menangkap Zero dan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar Shirley mengarahkan pistol yang digenggamnya ke arah Villetta.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar menggema, memantul pada dinding dan aspal. Shirley tersentak, tersadar dengan apa yang saja ia lakukan ketika melihat darah bermuncratan dari luka di perut Villetta. Shirley segera berlari menjauh dengan masih menggenggam pistol Zero. Tubuh Shirley bergetar hebat akibat terguncang. Ia baru saja menemukan fakta Zero adalah Lelouch. Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang. Ketakutan merayapi dirinya. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja menembakkan timah panas itu pada Villetta tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Shirley merasa berdosa. Shirley merasa bersalah. Namun jauh di dasar hatinya, Shirley tidak menyesali perbuatannya tersebut. Biarlah hitamnya dosa telah membelit dirinya, biarlah hukuman Tuhan menantinya karena telah membunuh. Shirley tidak peduli.

Setidaknya, Shirley berhasil melindungi Lelouch.

* * *

Pikiran Shirley luar biasa kacau. Pemuda berambut perak yang bernama Mao berhasil membuatnya nyaris membunuh Lelouch. Beruntung, tembakannya meleset tidak mengenai Lelouch. Shirley benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Lelouch mati di tangannya.

Foto-foto yang berhamburan dari saku jaket Lelouch membuat Shirley tersentak. Foto-foto itu membawa aliran kenangan dirinya bersama Lelouch. Aliran memori itu berhenti di salah satu kenangan; sebuah senja yang indah. Shirley ingat senja itu. Shirley ingat senyum tulus di wajah Lelouch saat itu. Shirley juga ingat kata-kata yang ia ucapan di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

[**"Aku akan selalu mencintai Lulu seperti apapun dirimu."**]

Kata-kata provokatif Mao mengoyahkan Shirley. Tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan tangan menggenggam pistol erat-erat. Shirley tidak akan bisa membunuh Lelouch. Meski pun ia telah menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, meski pun ia menjadi dalang di semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Shirley tidak bisa melakukannya.

Shirley mencintai Lelouch. Shirley tidak ingin menyakitinya. Shirley ingin menjadi satu-satu orang yang berdiri membela Lelouch ketika dunia memusuhi pemuda itu.

_Tapi Lelouch adalah Zero!_ Hati Shirley berteriak kencang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemahaman menyentak Shirley. Lelouch memakai topeng Zero pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendasari setiap tindak-tanduk pemuda itu. Hanya saja Shirley tidak tahu apa. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lemah. Topeng Zero telah mengelabuinya untuk melihat Lelouch yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi itu dulu. Tidak untuk kali ini.

Suara letusan senjata lagi. Shirley berhasil menghentikan Mao yang hendak menembak Lelouch dari belakang. Pemuda berambut perak itu menggerutu sebal, lalu masuk ke dalam kereta dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu.

Shirley limbung, nyaris saja terjatuh jika Lelouch tidak segera menangkapnya. Shirley menangis, menyalahkan semua perbuatannya selama ini. Tapi Lelouch sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Shirley berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Lupakan. Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin melupakan semua hal yang mengerikan ini." bisik Lelouch dengan halus. Shirley tercekat, gadis itu berteriak ketika menyadari apa yang akan Lelouch lakukan.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

Shirley tahu ada sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi. Gadis itu merasa ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa.

Segala yang terjadi membuat Shirley bingung. Shirley melirik lewat sudut matanya, menangkap bayangan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan iris mata ungu. Shirley tidak mengenal pemuda itu, meski pun mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama. Bahkan keduanya merupakan anggota OSIS. Bagaimana mungkin Shirley tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangnya?

_Lelouch Lamperouge_. Dahi Shirley berkerut ketika gadis itu menggali ingatannya. Tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan apapun. Semakin Shirley mencoba mengingat, semakin ia tidak dapat menemukan kepingan memori terkait pemuda itu. Entah kenapa Shirley tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata Lelouch.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangmu."

Lelouch yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan laptop mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shirley dengan segaris senyum lemah terangkai di bibirnya, "Mungkin karena kita memang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Tapi Shirley tidak percaya. Gadis itu beringsut mendekati Lelouch. "Kau berbohong."

Lelouch memandang Shirley sekilas sebelum kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada entah-apa yang tengah ia kerjakan di laptop miliknya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Meski begitu ia terus memperhatikan Shirley yang kini berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruang OSIS.

"Ini aneh. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu. Namun di sisi lain, aku merasa tahu segalanya." gumam Shirley sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Tatapan mata hijaunya yang biasa berkilau cemerlang tampak meredup, "Aku merasa kau tengah mengenakan topeng dan mengelabuiku, Lelouch. Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Kedua mata Lelouch melebar, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Shirley akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lelouch sama sekali tidak menyangka Shirley akan mampu melihat topeng yang ia kenakan. Sayangnya Shirley tidak sempat melihat perubahan raut wajah Lelouch. Karena ketika Shirley berpaling menatap Lelouch, pemuda itu sudah kembali mengenakan topeng wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Shirley."

Shirley tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

Lelouch tersenyum tipis. Baru saja ia akan kembali melemparkan pandangannya kekika suara Shirley kembali terdengar.

"Kuharap aku bisa melepaskan topeng itu…"

Lelouch tertegun. Ia telah mengenakan topeng berlapis-lapis, berharap Shirley akan tertipu. Ia telah melibatkan Shirley sebelumnya dan ia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Oleh karena itu Lelouch sengaja menghapus ingatan Shirley tentangnya. Lelouch tidak ingin membuat Shirley kembali merasakan penderitaan.

Hanya saja seharusnya Lelouch tahu Shirley tidak bisa dikelabui dengan segala kepura-puraannya. Meski Lelouch telah memakai topeng dan bersandiwara, Shirley tidak bisa tertipu. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Tatapan mata Lelouch meredup, memandang hampa punggung Shirley yang berjalan menjauhinya. Pemuda itu bergumam pelan, "Maafkan aku, Shirley."

Sayangnya, Shirley tidak mendengar ucapan maaf Lelouch.

* * *

Shirley terdiam, menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pikirannya kacau. Dalam benaknya berkelebat berbagai macam kenangan dalam suatu aliran yang cepat dan nyata. Air mata turun perlahan menjelajahi lekuk wajahnya.

"Zero, yang telah membunuh ayah, adalah… Lulu…"

Shirley telah mengingat segalanya.

Shirley nyaris terjaga semalam suntuk. Berbagai macam hal memenuhi pikirannya, berputar cepat hingga membuatnya muak. Memorinya dan ingatan palsu yang ditanamkan dengan Geass bercampur menjadi satu. Shirley tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Shirley tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang palsu.

Shirley menangis, Shirley menjerit. Ketakutan yang teramat sangat menyelimuti dirinya. Semua orang memakai topeng. Semua orang bersandiwara. Semua orang membohonginya.

"Lulu… Lulu…" dengan tangan yang bergetar, Shirley meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja nakas, "Lulu… Tolong aku…"

Gerakan tangan Shirley yang tengah menari di atas keypad ponsel berhenti. Gadis itu tertegun. Lelouch adalah yang terburuk. Pemuda itu menggenakan topeng berlapis-lapis di wajahnya. Topeng yang telah menipu seluruh dunia—termasuk dirinya.

Topeng Zero.

Suara di sebrang sana menyadarkan Shirley. Suara lelaki yang ramah. Bukan suara Lelouch, tentu saja, karena Shirley memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang lain—Suzaku Kururugi. Shirley butuh seseorang untuk membantunya keluar dari situasi pelik seperti ini. Shirley butuh seseorang untuk membantu memilih yang mana realita dan kenyataan palsu.

Jadi, disinilah Shirley berada sekarang. Di Stasiun Ikebukuro, tempat yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu dengan Suzaku. Shirley tidak perlu menunggu lama karena pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung datang menghampirinya. Namun sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang terduga terjadi; Shirley bertemu dengan Lelouch.

Shirley menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin bercerita pada Suzaku namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya di depan Lelouch. Lelouch adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Shirley jumpai saat ini. Shirley hanya ingin bertemu Lelouch ketika ia sudah berhasil mendinginkan kepalanya dan memilah ingatannya.

'_Aku harus bercerita pada Suzaku kalau Lelouch adalah Zero…'_

Meski begitu Shirley tidak sepenuhnya yakin ia harus memberitahu rahasia itu Suzaku. Jika ia melakukannya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Lelouch? Apa Suzaku akan memberitahu pemerintah dan menghukum Lelouch atas pemberontakannya selama ini?

Shirley nyaris saja membatalkan keinginannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Suara benda kaca yang terjatuh.

Trang.

Shirley tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati topeng kaca yang menutupi Lelouch dan Suzaku terjatuh. Shirley tercekat. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini sama saja dengan yang lain. Mereka menggunakan topeng untuk membohongi dirinya.

Shirley berlari cepat dan memanjat naik ke atas tembok pembatas. Ketakutan menguasainya. "Jangan mendekat! Pembohong! Semua orang pembohong! Aku—"

Ucapan Shirley terputus ketika tubuhnya melesat jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Beruntung Lelouch melompat untuk menangkap tangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengenggam erat-erat pergelangan tangan Shirley. Di atas sana, Suzaku tampak kepayahan memegangi kaki Lelouch.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" teriak Shirley sambil meronta-ronta. Jika Lelouch tidak melepaskannya, maka ia dan Suzaku dapat terjatuh. Shirley tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik ia sendiri yang jatuh dibandingkan kedua pemuda itu ikut jatuh hanya karena berusaha menolongnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" teriakan Lelouch menyentak Shirley, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi. Aku tidak ingin… kehilangan apapun lagi…"

Shirley bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata Lelouch. Kali ini, Lelouch tidak menggunakan topeng apapun.

"Shirley…"

Detik itu juga Shirley membuat keputusan dalam dirinya. Shirley tidak peduli lagi mana ingatan yang sebenarnya dan mana yang memori palsu. Shirley tidak peduli lagi apakah topeng apapun yang dikenakan Lelouch. Karena—

—Lelouch adalah Lelouch. Satu-satunya orang yang dikasihinya dengan sepenuh hati. Satu-satunya pemuda yang akan selalu ia cintai bagaimanapun dirinya.

Patahan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal terdengar memenuhi udara. Shirley menatap Lelouch dan Suzaku yang tengah mengatur nafas yang memburu. Suzaku telah berhasil menarik Shirley dan Lelouch kembali ke atas. Shirley menggulum senyum ketika mendengar perdebatan kecil antara Lelouch dan Suzaku.

'_Lulu… seorang diri…'_ gumam Shirley pelan seraya terus memaku sosok Lelouch dalam pandangannya. _"Aku…"_

Suara deringan ponsel Lelouch menyita perhatian ketiga remaja itu. Lelouch segera berjalan menjauh untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Melihat raut wajah Lelouch yang sedikit mengeras, Shirley bisa menebak telpon tadi ada kaitannya dengan diri Lelouch sebagai Zero.

Suzaku terlihat mencurigai Lelouch. Shirley yang menyadarinya segera membawa Suzaku pergi. Shirley tidak akan membiarkan Suzaku mengganggu Lelouch. Lagipula Shirley memiliki sesuatu yang perlu dikatakan pada Suzaku.

"Aku… aku menyukai Lulu." ujar Shirley tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Suzaku terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Shirley yang tiba-tiba. "Suzaku, apa kau membencinya?"

Raut wajah Suzaku berubah muram. "Aku menyukainya… dulu…"

Meski tidak tahu pasti mengapa Suzaku mengatakan hal itu, Shirley bisa menebak hal itu berkaitan dengan identitas Lelouch sebagai Zero. Gadis itu memperhatikan tangan Suzaku terkepal kuat, "Aku tidak akan memaafkan dia."

"Tidak ada apapun yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Itu pasti karena Suzaku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Kau tidak ingin memaafkannya." kata Shirley lembut. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Suzaku karena ia tahu Suzaku hanya bimbang. Shirley mengerti apa yang Suzaku rasakan karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan ini. Gadis berambut coklat panjang tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah memaafkannya sejak lama."

Suzaku tersentak. "Shirley, kau…"

Ucapan Suzaku terputus akibat teriakan-teriakan panik. Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Suzaku yang mencium adanya hal yang tidak beres segera berlari menuju stasiun Ikeburo, meninggalkan Shirley seorang diri setelah meminta polisi untuk menjaganya.

Shirley menatap gedung di hadapannya. Ia ingat Lelouch masih berada di dalam sana. Gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Lelouch. Tapi tidak ada satupun panggilannya yang terhubung. Perasaan khawatir mulai merayapi Shirley. Ia tahu ini adalah salah satu kerusuhan yang diciptakan Lelouch.

"Lulu…"

Menghiraukan suara polisi yang diperintahkan Suzaku untuk menjaganya, Shirley berlari cepat. Ia harus menemukan Lelouch. Kali ini Shirley tidak akan membiarkan Lelouch bertarung seorang diri. Biarlah seluruh dunia melawan Lelouch, Shirley akan tetap berdiri membela pemuda itu. "Tunggu aku, Lulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seorang diri."

Shirley berlari cepat seraya mengenggam erat-erat pistol yang ia temukan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh satu hal; Lelouch. Gadis itu tersentak kaget ketika berpapasan dengan Rolo—yang Shirley sadari merupakan adik palsu Lelouch.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bergabung. Aku juga ingin melindungi Lulu. Aku ingin membawa kembali kebahagiaan Lulu untuknya dan adiknya, Nunna-_chan_!"

Shirley bisa melihat kilatan kebencian di mata Rolo. Sedetik kemudian Shirley merasakan tubuhnya limbung, jatuh berdebum di lantai yang dingin. Gadis itu tercekat ketika darah mengalir deras dari luka di perutnya. Shirley menatap Rolo tidak mengerti, namun pemuda itu hanya balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata merendahkan sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh.

"Lulu… Lulu…" Shirley terus menggumamkan nama Lelouch berulang-ulang. Suaranya semakin melemah dan melemah, lalu akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang juga lenyap.

Di antara kesadarannya yang sudah nyaris menghilang, lamat-lamat Shirley mendengar suara derap kaki dan suara Lelouch yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Meraih kembali kesadarannya yang sudah menipis, Shirley berhasil membuka kembali matanya. Bayangan Lelouch yang Shirley tangkap memburam, tapi Shirley merasa sangat beruntung mampu menatap Lelouch di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

"Lulu?" kata Shirley dengan susah payah, "Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu di akhir hidupku…"

"Ini bukan akhir… Aku akan memanggil dokter sekarang juga." seru Lelouch kalut melihat keadaan Shirley yang sangat parah. Darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti. Tangan Lelouch yang hendak menelpon dokter terhenti oleh sentuhan halus jemari Shirley.

"Kau tahu? Ketika ingatanku kembali, aku merasa sangat takut… Guru palsu, teman tanpa memori… Semua orang berbohong padaku. Semua orang mengenakan topeng dan menipuku…" ujar Shirley tercekat. Mata hijau Shirley yang biasanya berkilat indah kini meredup, "Kau menghapus ingatanku dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku…"

"Shirley…" ujar Lelouch dengan penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku bersyukur bisa melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya tanpa topeng saat ini." Shirley tersenyum lemah. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi halus Lelouch. "Aku mencintaimu, Lulu. Walaupun aku tahu tahu kau membunuh ayahku, aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk membencimu… Walaupun kau memcoba membuatku melupakan segalanya, aku tetap akan jatuh cinta padamu… walaupun ingatanku diubah aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu lagi…"

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Lelouch. Jika biasanya wajah Lelouch datar tanpa ekspresi, kali ini kegetiran, kesedihan, ketakutan dan rasa bersalah mewarnai ekspresi Lelouch. "Tidak! Jangan mati, Shirley!"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lulu… Tidak peduli topeng apa yang kau kenakan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat kau percaya…" ucap Shirley terbata-bata. Pandangan gadis itu semakin memburam.

"Jangan mati, Shirley!" seru Lelouch. Air mata mengalir deras menuruni lekuk pipinya. Lelouch melepaskan lensa kontak yang ia kenakan dan menggunakan pada Shirley. Lelouch berteriak frustrasi, berupaya sekeras mungkin agar Geass miliknya berfungsi pada Shirley meski ia tahu hal itu mustahil. "Jangan mati! Jangan mati!"

"Aku ingin… melepas topengmu…"

Kedua mata Lelouch terbelalak lebar. Sentuhan halus jemari Shirley pada tangannya menghilang. Kini lengan Shirley tergeletak kaku di samping tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ah, Shirley… Shirley!" pekik Lelouch. Ia mengguncang tubuh gadis itu, berharap kedua kelopak matanya kembali membuka. Tapi Shirley sudah meninggal. Memeluk tubuh Shirley yang bersimbah darah, Lelouch berteriak frustasi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lelouch menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa Shirley dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang telah melakukan ini pada Shirley—Rolo. Lelouch meraih tangan Shirley dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Ketika Rolo datang dan mengakui ia yang telah membunuh Shirley, Lelouch kembali memasang topeng di wajahnya. Setelah ini Lelouch akan menggunakan topeng berlapis-lapis dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bersandiwara.

Lelouch menyeringai tertahan ketika otaknya menyusun rencana untuk membunuh semua pengguna Geass—Rolo ada di urutan paling atas, tentu saja. Karena Geass telah mempermainkan Shirley, bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya. Oleh karena itu Lelouch akan kembali menggunakan topengnya.

Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menyadari topeng yang digunakan Lelouch kecuali Shirley. Karena sepandai apapun Lelouch berbohong, Shirley tidak bisa dikelabui dengan segala kepura-puraan Lelouch. Meski Lelouch telah memakai topeng dan bersandiwara, Shirley tidak bisa tertipu. Tidak dengan topeng wajah bosannya, tidak juga dengan topeng Zero yang ia kenakan. Shirley selalu bisa melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Selalu...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Halo, minna! Ini fanfic pertama Runa di fandom Code Geass. Runa cinta banget sama pair LelouchShirley. Saking cintanya Runa sampai keasikan ngetik, ga nyangka udah di atas 4000 kata *sweatdrop*

Tolong beritahu Runa pendapat kalian mengeni fanfic ini. Gimme a review, please? :D

With cherry on top,

**Haruna Shirayuki**


End file.
